Automated and semi-automated methods and apparatus for applying a label to a container have been developed and/or suggested in the past. Machines for automatically applying adhesive-backed labels to cylindrical containers such as pails, cans and bottles are commercially available. Many if not most of these machines are intended for high production applications and as a result, the cost for setting up the machine to apply a specific label to a specific type of container can be time consuming and costly. If the shape or size of the container and/or the label changes, the set up procedure must once again be performed, necessitating machine down time and attendant expense. Once set up, current machines will generally accommodate only one-size label and/or one-size container and substantial readjustments must be made in order to perform the labeling operation on a differently sized or shaped container.